Blackjack: Deadly Game
by BuzzCity360
Summary: Blackjack is on a mission to return a little girl to her parent while surviving a survival contest which assassins and bounty hunters are after him for money.
1. 1

- **Athena** : Arriving in Havana-

It was nighttime in the beautiful city of Havana. People out dancing, drinking, having a good time.

But some people were getting ready to use the city's funds to buy underground weapons.

The President gather his things in his office. His assistant barged in the room, scared look on his face.

 **Assistant** : Sir, we have a problem!

 **President** : What is it?

 **Assistant** : Our supplier was attack at the warehouse. I've got a call that the attacker killed them and he's on his way here.

The President wasn't scared or frightened. He was pissed as he punches his desk.

 **President** : How the hell did someone know their location?! Ahem, no matter, are the weapons recovered?

 **Assistant** : Uh, no sir. The National Guard got them. We need to go now before whoever attacking us gets here!

 **President** : I'm not going anywhere. I got the police to come in here and kill the idiots who after me in self-defense. Plus, we'll have the money for another shipment.

The Assistant was losing his mind, panicking. It got worst as his cell phone ring. He answered it and recognize the voice.

It was the person that called early. The person that attack the supplier. He hand The President of Havana the phone.

 **Assistant** : He wants to speak with you.

The President grab the phone and shoo his assistant out of the room. The door closed as he begin to speak to his attacker.

 **President** : Listen, I don't know who you are and I don't care. Do you know who you're messing with? I am Gabriel Vorchee, The President of Cuba. Taking me down is like a federal offense and I will make sure you'll hang for this.

Tonight, you took my weapons away. I don't know how you knew about my supply, but-

The call hung up. But the phone started to feel hot.

The Assistant stood by the elevator as The President's Office exploded.

 **Assistant** : I guess I'll take the stairs.

Walking down the stairs wear dead police officers and security guards lay on the steps.

The Assistant took off his jacket, turning it inside out from brown to black. He put on a fedora with a heart, diamond, club and, spade insignia pins on it.

 **Bray** : BJ, how was work?

"Well, my boss just been fired."

 **Bray** : Well, you need to get on out of there because more authorities are on the way.

Blackjack exit it out of the building away from the incoming officers. He got on his hovercycle and ride out of the heated area.

The Bounty Hunter arrive at the airport where his plane was, riding inside of it.

 **Attendent** : Welcome back, Mr. Blackjack.

"Thank you, love."

The flight attendant took his gear and weapons as he went to take off his suit.

 **Bray** : Alright, tomorrow was suppose to your trip to Sweden. But, we got a change of plans.

"Change of plans? Bray, what happen man? I was looking forward to go to Sweden."

 **Bray** : I know. But you got an insane offer today. $250,000 to kill a scientist in New York.

"A scientist? This isn't just a scientist who's life is worth a quarter of a million dollars."

 **Bray** : Your right. This is Dr. Steven McIntyre, one of the scientist that help copied the super serum, making super humans.

"Hmm, sure, we'll do it this then. I was really hoping to see the Sweden gymnastics team."

I got on my silk pajamas and begin to read files on my bounty for tomorrow.

Life's been good since I came back to the Bounty Hunting business. Killing bad people, getting money. But money isn't much except for hotel expenses and materials for my playing cards.

Now this mission will be the craziest I ever had since my first time getting into the business.

Hold on tight, this is going to a hell of a ride.


	2. 2

-Undisclosed Location-

A bandaged guy was running in the woods. He didn't look back, he kept on running from whatever was chasing after him.

He hid behind a tree to catch his breath. The man went to run till he step into a hidden bear trap that snap into his right leg.

He tried to pull the trap off to free his leg. But, a large log swing towards him with a sharp point and stab his body.

: And once again, another one bites the dust. The Lumberjack has gotten the kill and the prize money.

The footage paused as the person sighed at the sight of it. He was fine about the kill. But still was sad.

: This was a six week adventure and we still had the lowest rating on our website. What are we doing wrong? The Deadly Game was the number one game in the world!

A woman wearing a tight pink dress with a teddy bear on her neck walked up to the throne, putting a cup of hot chocolate on the desk.

: Oh, Mr. Game Genius, we did our best to lengthen the hunt, but we're just missing something to boost our rating.

The Game Genius was stressed out. The Annual Deadly Game was coming up and he need this year's game to be the best. Someone to put his website to the top.

He look through a book of assassins and bounty hunter to find the perfect one to make this The Greatest Deadly Game of the past 5 years.

\--

- **Athena** : Welcome to New York City-

I arrived on top of a building where the security and Dr. McIntyre's will be driving straight ahead after his conference.

I took down the guards on the rooftop, setting up my sniper rifle up to the right spot.

 **Bray** : While we're waiting, your Goddaughter made something for you.

My sunglasses screen changed to a drawing that Bray's daughter made for me.

After months of working together, I met Jonathan's (Bray's real name) family and made me The Godfather to his daughter.

"Aww that's very sweet of Pickle. Tell her I love it."

 **Bray** : I will, man. Do you ever think about leaving the hunting business and try to start a family?

I thought about the question a couple of times in my journey. Do I want to leave the action and adventure to be with someone. It's lonely sometimes.

But no one can ever replace Daisy in my heart. She was my love, my heart. She took it with her in her grave.

 **Bray** : BJ, McIntyre is on the move!

Snapping back to reality, I peeked at the scope of my rifle to see black vans turn the corner to the street.

I steady my finger on the trigger and put my glasses on infrared vision as I wait for the van with Dr. McIntyre inside.

Why is it always black vans. It's not like you're not gaining attention. Gotta think outside the box. With a group of same color vehicles, whoever or whatever important is in there is going to get killed or kidnapped.

I saw the van with The Doctor inside and I was stun when I saw who was with him.

"I can't take the shot."

 **Bray** : What do you mean? What's wrong?

"There's a child in the car."

\--

The van stop, getting Dr. McIntyre to worry. His daughter look to her father beside her.

: What's wrong, dad?

 **Dr. McIntyre** : Driver, what's going on?

 **Driver** : We don't know. Delta Team, why did we stop?

In front of the line of vans, a tracker trailer tip over on it's side, blocking the street.

The Doctor let his fears get the better of him.

 **Dr. McIntyre** : Driver, let's go! They're here, they're here!

Before the van can get out of the line, the vans in front and behind slam into the vehicle.

On the right side of the van where Dr. McIntyre was sitting at, a car slam into the side.

\--

As I saw the situation going on, the other vehicle's doors out and the guards with guns rush over to the slam car, surrounding it.

"Bray, this was a set up."

 **Bray** : I think so. What are you going to do?

I started sniping the imposter guards off to save The Doc and his daughter. They were looking around to find my location, but it didn't stop me from popping off.

I rushed off down the building outdoor stairs, heading to the vans. But a plan went through my head.

I open up a sewer drain and went through it.

\--

Dr. McIntyre stirred up to consciousness, blood on his nose and his head. He can feel arm being shaken.

Turning his head to see his daughter pushing his arm.

: Dad, dad? Come on, we need to go!

 **Dr. McIntyre** : Go A-Angelica. G-go quickly. Th-they're going...to take you.

 **Angelica** : Who?

The door open up on her side and she was taken out of the car. Angelica try to fight off the kidnapper, but with a pinch to the neck, she started to pass out.

Her last look was the bodies of the guards on the floor before falling unconscious.

The vehicle exploded with Dr. McIntyre inside with the other vans.


End file.
